


The Lord of Bear Island

by chryssadirewolf



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-14
Updated: 2020-03-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:49:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,214
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23144968
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chryssadirewolf/pseuds/chryssadirewolf
Summary: Jorah has survived the Battle Winterfell and after recovering in Winterfell, takes his fiancée Lady Daenerys home to Bear Island.
Relationships: Jorah Mormont/Daenerys Targaryen
Comments: 20
Kudos: 35
Collections: Jorleesi Equinox Exchange -Spring 2020





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MormontOfRivia](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MormontOfRivia/gifts).



Dragons hated the cold.

Dany wished she could bring Jorah back to Qarth so he could recover somewhere warm and sunny. He had spent so much time in Essos, learning the languages, customs, even getting quite sun-kissed, Dany could be forgiven for forgetting Jorah was Northern born and bred.

_She had heard the longing in Ser Jorah’s voice when he spoke of his Bear Island … “One day I can give him back his home and honor.”_

For all its harsh weather, dreary skies, and unforgiving landscape, this was where he was from. The revelation hit Dany like a thunderbolt. He didn’t need her to take him back to Essos, not even to Dragonstone or Kings Landing to recover. His home, Bear Island, was less than a day from Winterfell as the dragon flies.

But even a month after the battle, he was still too weak to get out of bed, much less travel. At least he was finally awake and able to sit up, so she could feed him, wash off the dried blood from his chest, face, and arms, apply the salve to his wounds, and change his bandages. She had insisted the maesters show her how so she could tend to him personally. Dany wanted to make up for those years she denied her feelings for him and hurt him. Whenever she thought of how close she came to losing him, tears would well up in her eyes and she would smooth his hair, softly kiss him, or gently stroke his cheek, revelling in the feel of his prickly beard on her skin.

For his part, Ser Jorah was both puzzled and pleased by all the attention she was lavishing on him, so much so that he wondered sometimes if he was in fact either dead or dreaming. He had loved her from the moment he met her. However, she had made it quite clear, on countless occasions, she did not feel the same and never would. Thus, he had resigned himself to being her advisor and protector, nothing more. But now, here she was fussing over him, teasing him for being grumbly and stubborn when he didn’t want to drink the bitter tasting medicine, and ministering to him day and night. He felt guilty and unworthy.

J: Khaleesi, I’m sure Lord Jon and Lady Sansa can spare some servants to do this. You have more important matters to tend to.

D: You are the only and mostimportant matter for me to tend to. I am Lady Daenerys now, not Khaleesi. Do you not remember I relinquished my claims to the Iron Throne?

J: You may no longer be a queen Daenerys, but you will always be Khaleesi to me.I remember you relinquished your claims, but I have yet to comprehend why.

D: Because the Iron Throne cannot and does not love me as you do. And I do not love it or anything in all of Westeros more than I love you. *kisses him softly on the lips* I love you my bear.

The Mormont family home had remained unoccupied since Jorah had left Bear Island in disgrace even though the house and lands passed to Lady Maege and her children after Lord Jeor’s death. However, now that Jorah had been pardoned of all his crimes for his bravery and service at the Battle of Winterfell, his title, his home, and properties were restored. Nevertheless, Jorah was apprehensive about returning. He still carried the guilt and shame he felt for his crimes and was unsure if the people of Bear Island would or could forgive him, much less welcome him home. However, Lady Sansa, assured him all had been forgiven.

S: All the North knows of your bravery and valour at the Battle of Winterfell and are eager to welcome you back. In fact I believe they are preparing a grand celebration in your honour.

J: I am humbled Your Grace, by their kindness and yours.

S: Thank you, Lord Mormont, but perhaps *looks at Dany* you need not be so humble anymore. You are a Northern Lord after all and House Mormont is a proud house, is it not Lady Lyanna?

L: It is, Your Grace. *to Jorah* You are the Lord of Bear Island, Ser Jorah, pray you act like it, cousin.

J: Yes, my lady.

S: I believe your house is in good condition if a bit spartan in furnishings for now but that would be a fine task for the future lady of the house to take on, to make it her home as much as it was yours.

J:*blushes* Your grace.I am beholden to you for allowing me to stay at Winterfell all these many months. That was most kind and gracious of you.

S: It is Winterfell and the North who is beholden to you *raises glass* and to her ladyship. To Lady Daenerys and Lord Jorah Mormont. We wish you safe journey back to Bear Island and know you will always be welcome here at Winterfell.

D: Thank you, Your Grace.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun had barely risen when Dany and Jorah set off just outside Winterfell for Bear Island.

For all his bravery and valour in battle, Ser Jorah Mormont, Lord of Bear Island, had a secret fear of heights, or rather falling from a great height. The only reason he had been able to ride on Drogon the last two times was because both times, that was the only way out of a dangerous situation. He was also half dead and barely conscious the second time so he had no strength to be afraid. This time, however, he was lucid and riding alone on Rhaegal. Dany wanted Jorah to feel as comfortable on a dragon as she was and Rhaegal seemed to be the one he felt most comfortable riding. Truth be told all three of the dragons loved Jorah. They somehow sensed even before she admitted it to herself, how important he was to her. Thus, they never once growled orbared their teeth at him. With Jorah, they were like gentle lambs, albeit ones with powerful bone crushing teeth who breathed fire.

Carefully, Jorah climbed atop Rhaegal and before he knew it, they were flying over Winterfell towards Bear Island. For the first few seconds he thought he was going to lose his breakfast over the great forest but when he looked down and saw the water and Bear Island in the distance, the site of his childhood home took his breathe away. All those years in Essos, he dreamed of coming home and now he finally was, on a dragon no less with the woman he loved and who seemed to love him too.

Jorah was so captivated by the sight of his home from the air he forgot his fear of heights. He let out a loud “woooo!” as they flew over the treetops and he smelled the scent of pine. Dany, too, felt her heart swell with joy at not only seeing Jorah excited and happy but at seeing his home, their home. She had never seen so much green and the smell of the trees was like nothing she’d smelled before. Bear Island was different from the mainland, from Winterfell. Whereas the mainland was grey and dreary, the colours of Bear Island were deep and rich, with varying hues of green and brown. The smell, too was different from the mainland. There was a mix of salty sea air and pine trees.

Finding a clearing large enough for three dragons, they landed just in front of what looked more like a fort rather than what Dany knew as a home. In a way she could understand why Lynesse hated it. It was a far cry from anything in Hightower. Whereas Hightower was full of villas and palazzos with balconies,flower covered archways, and lush fountains, Bear Island was just one big forest with more wild animals than people. To Lynesse it seemed depressing and crude, while to Dany, it was unspoiled and beautiful like Jorah.


	3. Chapter 3

Jorah could not believe he was finally home. It had been so long since he was last here, he almost expected it to be just a run down pile of wood but insteadit not only looked well cared for but actually upgraded in spots. He was home, he had come home, and once again he had brought with him the woman he loved. Remembering how disappointed Lynesse was when he first showed her their home, he was apprehensive about looking at Dany, fearing that he might see the same look on her face. His fears, however, were soon banished when he felt Dany’s hand take his as she breathlessly said, “It’s beautiful.”

The crunch of the bark and pine needles underfoot brought back memories for Jorah of his childhood. How he loved exploring through those woods and gathering berries for his mother. She loved blueberries.

D: My love?

J: I was just remembering … I used to run through these woods picking blueberries for my mother. I’d come roaring through the gates with my trusty wooden sword ready to defend her from all that would harm her. I was her knight in shining armour. *voice breaking* I only wish I could have protected her from the sickness that took her life.

D: Oh Jorah.

For as long as she had known him, she’d never heard him speak of his mother except that one time when he said he would sooner forget his mother’s face than forget how Dany came out of the funeral pyre unscathed. Seeing the solitary tear roll down his cheek made Dany finally realise the weight of his words. Feeling her own heart ache to see him so forlorn, she embraced him.

D: Hush now my love. There was nothing you could have done. You were a child. *taking his hand* Come, let us take a tour of our home. I should like to see how spartan it actually is and what personal touches it will need to make it truly ours.

J: *smiles* I’m afraid you are engaged to an impoverished Lord my love. I still don’t quite yet know how I will be able to provide for you.

D: Ah but you chose well, my Lord. I may not be queen any longer but I still have enough riches to allow us to live comfortably until you are well enough to provide for us. Don’t be in such a hurry in any case. I should like to have you all to myself for a bit longer.

As they passed through the gates into the courtyard, Dany could already see what improvements she wanted to make such as expanding the kitchen and moving the animal pens to the other side. It wouldn’t do to have the smell of bread baking mixed with pig droppings. She also took note of the sigil on the doors. She could see they still had an intertwined J and L. Dany didn’t say a word but simply raised an eyebrow and looked at Jorah.

J: *clears throat* I see new doors are in order. I shall make that a top priority.

From top to bottom Dany went through the entire castle, making note of what needed mending, what would stay, and what would have to go. It was imperative nothing of Lynesse or Jorah’s former life be allowed to remain. She didn’t want any more ghosts of his past to haunt him. This was their home now and she intended to make it as happy and comfortable for him as she could. She owed him that much for all the years she spurned him, made him think she would or could never love him.


	4. Chapter 4

The fire in their room had gone out some time during the night. Yet, Dany felt warm and safe under all the furs next to her devoted and faithful knight. Jorah was her bulwark, her true north in whom and from whom she derived not only a sense of completion but also that feeling of belonging, of finally being home and having a home. How she loved and cherished him. She had never experienced love before, not even from her own family. Not surprisingly, then, that she could not recognise it at first when it came to her bearing gifts on her wedding day, protected her from rival Dothraki after Drogo died, or returned to her side time and again after being sent away.

It was not until he almost died defending her with his life that Dany finally realised what it was she felt for Jorah. And then all her feelings for him came rushing out like a great flood she no longer wanted or needed to keep hidden.

Now, here was her bear so fair sleeping soundly next to her and as the rays of the rising sun peeked through the window, she smiled as they shone on her beloved and made his hair look like spun gold.Sensing that she was watching him sleep, Jorah reached out to hold her close.

J: You don’t have to keep watch over me, my love.

D: You’ve watched over me for years. Now it’s my turn. *kisses him gently*

J: *sighs contentedly before falling back asleep*


End file.
